


In Your Dreams

by Zhenya66



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Smut, first try writing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya66/pseuds/Zhenya66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only things left in the still hot room are the silence and emptiness, which come after their dirty activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

 The air was hot around him as he tried to move, pants and breathy noises escaping his opened mouth. It was steamy and clammy in the room. It felt as if their bodies weren’t the only ones sweating, but the window as well. His eyes were too fogged and glazed over with pleasure to notice the little wet trails sliding down the cold glass of the window. Outside, the soft rain padded against the very same glass, soft and barely noticeable.

 His breath stuttered and his chest hurt almost as much as his moving hips. His fingers grasped over the hard flesh beneath him, seeking any form of leverage, something to keeping him up from collapsing on the body bellow. Strong hands held his hips and when his fingers dragged over heated and sweaty skin, they squeezed his already abused skin almost painfully, making him let out a pathetic, breathy whine.

 His breath once again stuttered and he closed his eyes, eyebrows knitting in concentration and painful pleasure. He tried to catch the little breath left in his lungs, working his hips up and down, but this time a lot slower. The sensation wasn’t as strong and gave both him and the male currently panting and groaning beneath him almost no pleasure, but he felt his limbs shake and hurt. His breathing was strained, disgusting sweat made his bruised skin sticky and wet. He needed release so much, knew how to get it, but there was almost no energy in his body anymore to reach it. This had to be the first time he felt so pliant and pathetic, completely in someone else’s mercy, despite being in a position which gave him greater control over the little sinful act the two had decided to engage them selves in.

 If he knew it would be so frustrating chasing something so far away, he would have never agreed on doing it with him again. But he knew he would. That both would continue to seek their touches and the dirty pleasure they brought. Just as much as it felt good, it was frustrating. He had never needed something so much in his life and through the hour he had spent in the room, indulging in his own pleasures and desires, he had grown to think of him self as something similar to a masochist. He would never wait so patiently for anything and would never give him self to someone else.

 But this time the one whose hands were gripping onto him so tightly, narrating every little move of his, wasn’t just someone else, it was Kuroo. The same Kuroo Tetsurou he could barely stand ever since he had met him. With his sarcastic personality, his narrowed eyes and messy hair. He was the only person he couldn't control. The only person whose personality and character he could never understand.

 With another broken sob, Daishou lost his balance and fell foreword onto Kuroo, their heaving chests meeting and sliding against each other, skin glistering with sweat. Daishou’s movements come to a halt, as he fights to regain his breath, heavy pants leaving his parted lips and hitting the skin of Kuroo’s neck.

 “I can’t…” he tiredly wheezes, fingers grasping the sides of the pillow on which Kuroo’s head is lying. “I can’t move anymore…F-Fuck me, kitten…God, please…”

 A feral groan leaves Kuroo and, keeping an almost painful hold on Daishou, he flips them around. The bed dips beneath their weight and Daishou could almost hear the springs of the mattress creaking painfully over the sound of their groans.

 Kuroo leans down over him, one hand supporting his weight over Daishou, while the other keeps its hold on his hips. His eyes are narrowed and his pupils are blown wide in desire. His chest heaves just as much as Daishou’s, long pants leave his lips.

 Their eyes meat only for a second before Kuroo leans down further, biting and sucking hard on the snake’s already bruised neck, making him arch pitifully in his touch. His lips travel higher, leaving bites and marks as they do. The sensation borders the painful, but Daishou can’t find the strength to stop it.

 “Is that really what you want, _Suguru_?” Kuroo lowly says, biting the lobe of his reddened ear. “I’ll give it to you then…I’m gonna leave you screaming and begging for more…Damn, I can't believe how sultry and easy you are...You're taking me in so good, as if you were meant for it…”

 Daishou feels the heat pooling in his lower stomach, making his muscles stiffen under his heated skin. He grits his teeth, feeling anger take over his mind and senses, but there’s no way he could just stop now. There’s nothing more he wants than release and compilation and if Kuroo’s the only one who can give it to him, then he doesn’t mind. He feels hot and bothered all over and wants nothing more but for the feeling to end. He’ll listen to anything Kuroo tells him until then, obey every single command, as embarrassing as it is, and he finds himself scared as he thinks and feels just that.

 Choked whimpers leave him, as he bites his lip to the point of bleeding. Sweat rolls down his temple and every bit of his body and Daishou finds himself wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck, as he continues to whisper dirty promises into his ear. He hooks his ankles over Kuroo’s lower back, as the other’s movements become almost angry and feral. He should have known that he would be that type of lover, maybe not towards someone else, but their relationship is complicated enough to make him ruthless. They some times hate each other openly, then they curse each other silently, then they abuse each other in any way they find appropriate for their frustration and mood. Then comes the worst kind of humiliation and abuse Daishou could take and that is the closeness of actually having sex with Kuroo, then acting like it was a simple, emotionless fuck, amazingly good, enough to make them seek the feeling again, but not enough to bring them closer. Not enough to stop them from spitting profanities at each other and make them rethink their relationship. Every time they have sex, much like now, Daishou can’t help but feel empty after the end. Because every time they finish, they take a moment to catch their breaths, then their off. Dressing awkwardly, making them selves look presentable, before leaving the hotel room and never coming back until their hate builds up enough to repeat the act.

 For Daishou, there really couldn’t be a bigger abuse than being put on the level of a simple, two-dollar whore. And not by just anyone. But from Kuroo Tetsurou, who he simply can’t hate when he is the one making him feel so _good_.

 Outside, the rain picks up, tapping softly over the fogged window.

 Daishou’s body goes rigid just as the rain finally starts pouring. He arches into Kuroo, who stops his movements, the only sounds leaving them both being a low groan and a breathy moan. Daishou falls back onto the bed, shutting his eyes tightly and trying to block the hot feeling filling his insides. It makes him feel disgusted. Makes him want to throw up. But he knows he won’t. Instead of thinking about how disgusting their act had been, he decides to focus on the feeling of content which spreads through him, as his breath evens out.

 Kuroo doesn’t stay over him for long. Once his breathing is again normal, he rolls over, away from Daishou's hold, and takes the box of tissues from the nightstand beside the bed. He takes three at once to clean him self up, before throwing the box Daishou’s way. But even though the box hits his hand, he can’t bring him self to react.

 The only things left in the still hot room are the silence and emptiness, which come after their dirty activities. And even though Daishou’s scared and disgusted of admitting those feelings, the feeling of loneliness which takes over him every time Kuroo goes, he is more scared of what Kuroo might be feeling towards him and when they’ll loose control over their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try writing smut and I'm not really sure if it's any good, but the scene came to me so suddenly and it was so good, I had to write it. God, if I was a boy, I would have had the biggest boner ever in math class when I thought of this! xD Please comment and tell me what you think tho :3


End file.
